


约会（一）

by kalipha



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha
Summary: 【毒埃】办公室play。娇柔小记者。





	约会（一）

 

“别生气了好吗，我道歉我道歉。”  
“我又不知道我能通过这破面试，不然就不会对你发脾气了，亲爱的。”他似乎已经忘记不讲理的爱人如何强迫自己顺从那荒唐的性爱祭典，开始哄生气的“小女朋友”。

今早老板打电话告诉Eddie，等他感冒好了过后继续回出版社上班。按照Eddie的意思，办公室没有变，也给他配备一辆新的摩托。

突如其来的幸运和幸福砸向Eddie，让他膨胀得迷迷乎乎：“听到了吗，Venom！我可以工作了，可以继续养活我们两个人了！”  
可是从上次吵架以来，他们两就开始史上第一次冷战。连着两天Venom没在脑海里发声，更别说是化出实体出现在眼前。

Eddie打算出门找个地方和Venom谈谈。他只顾埋头向前走，大概是没有什么像样的目的地。嘴中念念有词，还十分大声。一边哄着Venom出现，一边寻找合适的地方。  
他发誓愿意用在世上拥有的一切来换脑海里的一丝回响。  
但是他一无所获。  
兜兜转转围着旧金山绕了一大圈，已经到了傍晚。

  
“或许那里能行…”至于为什么，他不知道。

“嘿Venom，我知道你在。说句话好吗…你这样让我感觉像是失去了你。”

“我想上去。你能帮我吗？”Eddie抬头仰望写字楼。  
“上次你说了，只要我开口就行…”

“好吧，我自己走楼梯。”

从电梯出来，Eddie打开办公室的门。面对落地窗，现在正好能看见金色云朵随意漂浮在蓝色背景中。他走近窗户朝下看，但恐高让他退了回来。  
他突然有了个十分疯狂的想法。

“这件事情，我们两个都有错。但是讲道理，Ve，如果你不在那时捣乱，我就不会对你发脾气，也就不会走到现在这一步。”  
“现在望着落日，我心里很平静。我希望你也能陪我看看这景色。这是你第一次说喜欢我的地方，不知道你是否记得。”

“Venom，出来吧，我们聊聊。”

 

“Alright，现在我要跳下去，就从这里。你从我的想法里应该能看到，我是认真的，没有在骗你。”  
Eddie后退三步，闭上眼睛，对着前方那面玻璃就是一冲。

…

……

缓缓睁开眼，黑黏液终于从身体中出现，分出无数条粗壮有力的超长手臂紧紧拉住四周的墙，把自己牢牢地锢在原地。Eddie向前看，自己离落地窗还很远。  
其实Venom一直在听着自己说话，Venom还是非常在意自己。

 **“** **你真蠢，要是你死了，我怎么办。”**  
黏液从四周汇聚在他面前，Venom终于舍得从舒适的脑海中离开，出现在眼前，哪怕只是一下。

“Venom！噢…我相信你不会让我死，无论如何你都会救我。”  
Eddie跳起来够住他结实的脖颈，Venom把他环在怀里。

 **“** **对不起。都是我的错。我想找一个合适的时机再出现。”**  
“笨蛋！我以为你趁我不注意偷偷离开了…不过偶尔能达成共识真好。”

现在恋人的身体似乎有些怀念三天前那种狂热的触感。Venom把他抱起来，在办公桌上躺下。  
**“…** **现在没人，我可以…”**  
“让我们先做好约定，好吗？”Eddie坐起来，他觉得躺着说重要的事情没有正式感，“第一，在我工作的时候不能做那样的事情。第二，在别人面前不能做那样的事情。如果你突然想要，要事先征求我的同意。那么在剩下的情况中，我应该都会满足你。”  
Venom稍加思索： **“好，答应你。”**

黑手伸入卫衣下一寸一寸地细细抚摸Eddie的皮肉，腹部、腰部、后背。  
**“** **这几天躲在脑子里，看不见你摸不到你。”**  
指尖轻扫过胸前异常柔软的两点，受到刺激后立刻收紧变硬。双手又反过来继续向下延伸。他的手太大，只消一握便可以包裹住两片紧致的臀瓣，揉捏几下，手指划入股间流连。

Eddie流泪了。  
**“** **怎么了亲爱的…”**  
“现在我…除了你什么都没有…我怕…我会失去你。”  
**“** **不，你永远不会。”**  
细长舌尖拭去汪在眼角的泪水，Venom紧紧拥住Eddie，一记温柔浅吻温柔地安抚。  
他知道， Eddie其实很孤独敏感。  
他只是平凡弱小的人类，不久前遗失生命的一切，随后和来自天外的自己惊奇的有了交联。

如果不能让他感到幸福，那么就不配和他在一起。

 **“** **我会一直珍惜你、保护你，并且听你的话。Eddie，我郑重地为我之前犯下的错道歉。”**  
“嗯…没关系..”

“Ve…占有我。”他张开双臂，刚被泪水洗刷过的碧蓝色双眸凝视着Venom。  
他被Venom横抱起来，放在桌上，两双手交叉扣住，密集的吻全落在耳边和颈部。  
毕竟在办公室，为了避免别人察觉，Eddie将喘息声压的很低。对方的动作放得更缓更轻。

这次他好温柔。

Venom抽出一只手褪下衣物，埋头认真地舔舐微微肿胀的乳房，吮吸轻咬顶端小巧的凸起。另一只手握住早就硬邦邦的性器，在掌心生出大面积的微小纹路来摩擦沟壑和溢水的泉眼。热泉伴着热烈的欲望从两个源头涌上井底，等待喷涌而出的瞬间。

“…啊……”  
随即Eddie抬起瘫软不知所措的手捂住嘴。  
亲吻从胸部蔓延到腹部，然后是耻骨，最后湿滑的长舌缠住性器，缓缓收紧，然后借助口腔粘液的润滑，朝不同方向套弄。  
“呜…呜……”喘息从口与手之间的缝隙中逃逸。

Eddie低头看着双腿间黑色的头颅，可以说是张开血盆大口对着自己的命根，猩红色像蟒蛇死死锁住猎物一般，缠住它一圈又一圈。但他并未感到恐惧，而是对Venom十分放心，这样的事做了许多次，他保证过不会伤害到自己的身体。

“Venom…我…”  
这是Eddie第一次能够随心所欲释放一切，之前不是被堵住尿道，就是被拴住根部。  
他开始 情不自禁前后摆动腰肢，让顶端被粗糙的舌尖反复揉搓。

“…哈……啊…”  
Eddie按住胯间的脑袋，他将到达极限。

Venom被他这一举动提醒，不然他还会继续柔情似水地进行爱抚。更多润滑的液体被分泌出来，套弄速度加快，频率提高，再反复收紧放松，收紧放松。

“…哈……哈…嗯——”  
热泉第一次井喷。  
奶白色泉水尽数涌入Venom嘴中，还有一两滴挂在泉眼附近，都被舌尖圈走。  
这苦涩的液体Venom甘之如饴。

“偶尔…偶尔一次正常的做爱…感觉也很不错…”  
**“Yap.** **你喜欢吗？”** Venom离开温润的胯间，起身坐下。然后抱起处于放空状态的Eddie，让他坐在黑色筋肉双腿之上。  
“喜欢…”

这也算是一次约会吧…  
**“** **对，这就是一次约会。”**

两人相拥，Eddie蹭蹭对方的脸，寻求来自Venom的法式深吻。  
不同于往日的一箭入喉一步到胃，只是舌尖与舌尖互相挑逗。这是Venom在寄主脑中寻求到的，能让他感到愉悦且舒适的最佳方式。  
裤子被Venom搞得松松垮垮，Eddie嫌碍事，把它脱到大腿附近。于是那根黑色巨物被挺翘的双臀夹在中间。

穴口翕动，仿佛将开未开的雏菊。黑蛇偷偷向内窥探，花蕊之间早已涵满甜蜜的露珠，贪婪地吐出信子吸食。它进入花园探险，谁知秘密之处全是粉嫩柔软的墙壁，任谁都贪恋不愿离开。于是它直入到底，触碰到埋藏于最底的宝石。  
“啊……”Eddie伏在Venom胸前，小鸟依人，一击便浑身变软。  
**“Eddie** **，如果你自己动，会更舒服。”**  
他于是乖乖坐直，生涩地前后扭动。这不熟悉的体位他实在难以驾驭。明明在porn里看着其他艳星做起来是游刃有余。  
**“** **没关系，我可以帮你。”**  
于是大手握住腰肢，卡住耻骨，缓缓带动整个身体上下起伏，前后运动。  
这会儿黑蛇便在花园里窜来窜去，在肉壁上搅动刮蹭，偶尔又探寻到深处的宝石，这个能让Eddie全身震颤的机关。  
等动作渐渐有了节奏，Venom便放开手让他学着自己动。  
Venom深情地低头凝视，他轻咬下唇，呼出热气，伏在自己胸膛。这娇羞的样子，直教人十分怜惜。

倏地，Venom抱起Eddie，把他抵在墙上，让他背对自己，然后抓住两只手高举过头顶。  
“啊！…Venom…别…”  
黑蛇在肉壁缩进舒张的浪潮中加快撞击。它捣乱园中的奇花异草，把露水搅弄得四处飘洒。多次撞击那块宝石发出清脆的咚咚声。  
“呜……呜…”  
Eddie尽力忍住呻吟，他知道马上就要到了。

“…我快要…V…前面…”  
对花园的最后一击重击，黑蛇用尽全力，热浪立刻沾染整具躯体。  
井水由于宝石机关的启动再一次喷涌，被从腰部渗出的触手全部吸收。

然而没等黑蛇从秘密花园中抽身，Venom就回到Eddie身体内。他迅速帮Eddie穿上衣裤，整理好面容，清理抹去欢爱的痕迹。  
Eddie感到十分诧异，为什么这次便如此草草了事。

**有人靠近。**

门被人从外面打开。  
“Eddie？你怎么在这儿？”  
“我…来找文件…”  
热潮还未褪去，花园内刚被搅得天翻地覆，井喷也还未停止。

是Richard，Eddie的老朋友。  
“我听说有人看到你回来了，我来确认一下。听着，上次…我不是故意的，老兄，看了你的报道之后我十分内疚。”  
“我明白，我的朋友。猜猜谁会继续回来工作？我怎么告诉你的？永远别说不可能！”  
“见到你真高兴，再见！”

 

“噢，真险。”  
**“** **我们离开这儿吧，我也有想带你去的地方，离入夜还早，我们可以把这次约会延续下去。”**

 

 **“Jump?”**  
“…yeah…Alright, let's do this. ”  
**“Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall.”**

 

“WOW——It's AWSOME！”

 

 

-tbc-

 

 

 

 


End file.
